A composition can include a digital image, series of images forming a moving picture, one or more keyframes and any intervening frames, an animation, or any visual presentation having pixels. Compositions may be viewed, developed, and modified using a software application. Users may generate or edit a composition by modifying a property associated with one or more composition pixels. For example, users may utilize a software application to identify composition pixels to modify and select a property of the pixels, such as color, to change. The software application changes the pixels in accordance with the user's selections and displays the modified composition to the user for review.
Compositions and composition pixels may include thousands (if not more) of properties that the user can cause to be modified. Often, users modify various properties and review many different compositions where each includes a different combination of property changes before completing an edit session. However, compositing applications may require a user to change and review several different combinations of modified properties until the user identifies a final composition. Furthermore, the user may be required to come up with or generate various combinations of property modifications to generate and review many different composition presentations from which to select a final composition. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool that can be used to decrease the time required to generate a number of different compositions, each having a different combination of properties.